Adam Newman
Adam Newman is a fictional character from the American CBS soap opera The Young and the Restless. Personality Normal personality Adam is kind, caring, selfless, intelligent, calculating, confident, (his confidence is not to the point of being overconfident) however, there is a limit of how kind and caring he can be; especially towards individuals he dislikes or despises for good reason, Adam can sometimes be short tempered and impulsive, but he always tries his best to control his temper, and he never intentionally makes a scene in public, Adam does not like to hurt good/innocent individuals, and he always tries his best to avoid it, however, he does have his moments when he does get pushed too far. His devotion and loyalty to the people he loves, mainly Chelsea and Connor, are never questioned, however, he is not loyal to the Newman family, mainly Victor, because of what kind of people they are and because they have treated him like garbage, for no clear reason, he also despises all members of the Newman family (except Noah, Reed and Faith) for good reason, mostly due to their unwillingness to accept him as part of the family. Adam acknowledges his mistakes and learns from them as well, but he rarely admits he made mistakes out loud towards towards individuals he dislikes or despises for good reason, he never underestimates his opponents, he also has a conscience, guilt, morals, and remorse for his actions, and always tries to do the right thing, he always does something out of the kindness of his heart. Adam has compassion and sympathy towards good/innocent individuals. He is a very forgiving person (far more than his father) however, he also knows there are some things that just can't be forgiven. After Adam (apparently dying in a car explosion) returned as Gabriel Bingham, he was reluctant to impersonate Gabriel, as he had saved his life (who had actually dying in the explosion) but he had no choice, mainly because Sage Warner blackmailed him into being Gabriel, otherwise she would tell the police that he is alive, as he was previously wanted for running over Delia Abbott and leaving her to die (however, in truth, he did not realize he had hit Delia, until a few days after the accident) he did not confess as he could not prove he was innocent. He managed to blackmail Victor into making him CEO of Newman-Abbott, partly as revenge for blackmailing him into letting Victor see his grandson and mainly because Victor used the death of an innocent child to try to control him. Adam reconnected with Chelsea and got her to fall in love with him again (unaware that Gabriel was actually Adam) and got the be in his son's life again. He (secretly) became unhappy, as he realized that everything he had accomplished was based on a lie, as he achieved it as Gabriel, not as Adam. However, when Adam made the mistake by mocking a photograph of his father, Victor, when he said that he is Adam, Chelsea, overheard what he said, and demanded to know what he meant by that, realizing that he had no choice, he confessed the truth to Chelsea and was willing to confess to everyone else, as well and face the consequences of his actions. Chelsea stopped him, partly because it would just hurt them all over again and mainly because it would hurt Connor; as he would lose his father all over again. Adam is later revealed to be the mastermind behind the Paragon Project intended to bring Victor down and had been (secretly) collaborating with Ian Ward, a cult leader from Nikki Newman's past who despises Victor just as much as Adam does (this project was also why Victor had Jack held captive and brought Marco out of prison) however, similar to the situation between Victor and Marco, as the latter refuses to continue being under Victor's thumb, Ian becomes more rebellious and refuses to continue following under Adam's orders. Due to the fact Adam had been betrayed by his father, Victor in the past, he does not (blindly) any individual, only those who have (rightfully) earned his trust, unlike Victor, he is capable of trust. Also, Unlike Victor, Adam is honourable, loyal and trustworthy; only towards individuals who (rightfully) deserve his loyalty and trust. Unlike his father, Victor, Adam is wary when dealing with dangerous criminals, although he formed alliance with Ian Ward, adangerous criminal to take his father down once-and-for all, situations are different; Victor well was aware how dangerous Marco was, but he still (arrogantly) believed he could control him, which ultimately backfired, Adam on the other hand, was unaware of just how dangerous and unpredictable Ian was until it was too late. Dark Personality There is also a dark side to Adam's personality, something that he developed after his father, Victor tried to ruined his life, when it comes to the Newmans, the Abbotts, (except for Traci and Colleen) their acquaintances (except for Katherine), and individuals he dislikes or despises for good reason. Unlike the rest of his paternal family, Adam is never arrogant, selfish, self-righteous, power-hungry, amoral/immoral sociopathic, hypocritical, delusional and a bully, although he can be cruel, ruthless, manipulative and vengeful, but it is never directed at good/innocent individuals, also his vengeful nature is never to the point of being obsessive, as well as the fact that his cruelty is never to the point of being sadistic; as evidenced by the fact that he feels (genuine) guilt and remorse for most of his actions, regardless whether or not Adam believes these said actions are justified. Relationships Family Hope Adams Hope was Adam's mother. Cliff Wilson Cliff was Adam's adoptive father/step-father. Riley Newman Riley was Adam's unborn son and first child. Connor Newman Connor is Adam's son second and second child. Romances Sharon Newman Sharon is Adam's ex-wife and good friend. Chelsea Lawson Chelsea is Adam's estranged wife and friend. Friends and Allies Jack Abbott Jack is Adam's best friend and ex-enemy. Sage Warner Sage is Adam's friend. Enemies Victor Newman Victor is Adam's father and enemy. Victoria Newman Victoria is Adam's paternal half-sister and enemy. Nicholas Newman Nicholas is Adam's paternal half-brother and enemy. Abby Carlton Newman Abby is Adam's paternal half-sister and enemy. Heather Stevens Heather is Adam's ex-fiancée and enemy. Ashley Abbott Ashley is Adam's ex-friend and enemy. Billy Abbott Billy is Adam's enemy. Paul Williams Paul is Adam's enemy. Michael Baldwin Michael is Adam's enemy. Neil Winters Neil is Adam's enemy. Phyllis Summers Phyllis is Adam's enemy. Skye Lockhart Skye was Adam's wife, ex-friend and enemy. Patty Williams Patty is Adam's enemy. Diane Jenkins Diane was Adam's ex-friend and enemy. Victims Delia Abbott Delia is Adam's victim. History Gallery Chris Engen.jpg|Chris Engen as Adam Newman (2008-2009). Adam Newman.png|Michael Muhney as Adam Newman (2009 - 2014). Justin Hartley.jpg|Justin Hartley. Category:Honorable Category:Wealthy Category:Sophisticated Category:The Messiah Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Falsely Accused Category:Honest Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Parents Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Grey Zone Category:Redeemed Villains